


Let Nature Take It's Course

by freaking_intelligent_fangirl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaking_intelligent_fangirl/pseuds/freaking_intelligent_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke "accidentally" gets infected with a weird pollen while out hunting. Also know as the one where Raven, Octavia, Jasper, and Monty scheme and Clarke and Bellamy are oblivious.</p>
<p>(sex pollen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Nature Take It's Course

**Author's Note:**

> I started watching this show at tumblr's recommendation and I was hooked by the end of the first episode. The sex pollen trope is really one of my favorite things ever, so I decided to write it. I figured that if this trope would work well and make sense in any fandom, it would be The 100. This is my first time writing anything for The 100 and writing smut.  
> Unbeta'd. Enjoy!

During the time that she had been on Earth, Clarke had gotten much better at hunting. Even though she hadn’t done very well in Earth Skills on the Ark, she had adapted to life well. She knew which plants to avoid, how to track, the quickest and least painful way to kill an animal, and how to not accidentally kill herself by falling into the traps that she and the others had made. Which is why, looking back on the day that she had decided to go hunting by herself, she couldn’t understand why or how she had made the mistake that she did.

She was following a rather large deer, she knew that if she could bring it down, it would put a dent in the supplies that they needed for winter. She was quiet and observant, following the animal as it grazed in the forest. Walking a few steps closer so that she could have a better shot at the animal, she heard a crunch under her feet.

“Shit!” she said as she was engulfed in a red powder. She coughed and stepped away from the pollen and saw that the deer was gone. “Damn it Clarke.” Deciding that the deer was long gone, Clarke started heading back to camp. It was probably a good idea to get checked out and see what she had breathed in from that damn pinecone. She got to the inside of the gate before she passed out.

*~*

Bellamy was just trying to get some goddamn sleep. He had an important meeting with border patrol in two hours, and he couldn’t go into that half asleep. He had almost, _almost_ , fallen asleep when he heard a commotion outside his tent.

“What happened to her?”

“Someone close the gate behind her!”

“Get her to the triage tent!”

“Don’t just stand there. Someone help her!”

“Be careful, we don’t know what’s wrong with her.”

Frustrated, Bellamy opened his eyes, threw off his blankets, and stalked out his tent, a scowl on his face. He turned to the person closest to him.

“You!” he barked. The person turned around, confused. “Yes you. Come here.” They did. “What’s your name?”

“Samantha.”

“Okay Samantha, can you tell me what the fuck is going on?”

“Ummmm, I’m not completely sure. What I do know is that Clarke left a while ago to go hunting. She just came back and she collapsed right inside the gate. They took her to triage.” Samantha walked away.

Bellamy felt his heart sink at her words. An icy fear spread through his veins. Terrible scenarios, Grounders, acid fog, hunting accident, blood loss, all flew through his mind. His body caught up with his brain and he ran to the triage tent. He wasn’t sure what kind of expression he had on his face, but from the way people got out of his way, it must have been a scarier one than usual. He ran through camp in record time. He got to the triage tent and almost slammed into Octavia.

“Whoa big brother,” she said. “What’s the rush?”

“Clarke.”

“What about her?” Bellamy forced himself to take a breath and push the fear down.

“I heard that something happened to her, and I just wanted to make sure that she was okay. The camp won’t do well with one of the leaders in triage for an extended amount of time.” He was proud of the way he kept his voice stoic and steady. Octavia gave him a look that said she didn’t believe his excuse to come and see Clarke.

“She’s fine at the moment,” she said. It took all of his willpower to not show the relief on his face.

“What happened to her?”

“We aren’t sure. But there isn’t any visible wound, her breathing is normal, she hasn’t lost any blood, there isn’t any internal bleeding and there aren’t any broken bones. I gave her some water and I have Monty watching over her in case something changes. I’ll let you know if she gets any worse.”

“Thanks O.” She nodded, smiled, and walked back into the triage tent. Bellamy stood outside for a moment before he turned and walked away.

“Is he gone?” asked Monty.

“Yup.”

“Damn. I can’t believe how quickly he got here.”

“He ran.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Raven said it was quite a sight to behold.” Octavia was quiet for a

moment. “Monty?”

“Hmmm?”

“Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? Bell looked wrecked when he thought that something happened to Clarke.”

“That’s why we’re doing this. Because they’re both too freaking stupid to fess up or bang. And I’m tired of the lovesick looks and sexual tension so thick I could cut it with a knife.” Octavia laughed.

“What if it doesn’t work the way we want it to? What if Clarke goes to someone that isn’t Bell?”

“Then, I guess Bellamy will get his heart broken,” said Monty, his eyebrows creased and concern in his voice.

“That _can’t_ happen. He’s already gone through more than anyone his age should have to. We don’t need to add this to his shit.”

“I know Octavia. That’s why Clarke will go to Bellamy. I know she will.”

“Hey,” said Raven, bursting into the triage tent. “Did it work?”

“What? No hello kiss for your girlfriend?” asked Octavia, pouting. Raven smiled and kissed her. Monty rolled his eyes. “Yes it worked. My genius girlfriend designed it, so of course it would work.”

“Hey!” protested Monty. “I helped. And so did Jasper.”

“We know,” said Raven. “We couldn’t have gotten the right chemical makeup of the pollen without you, and the page on the mysterious pinecone that no one else will ever see couldn’t have been perfected without Jasper’s help. But I did design it, and Octavia planted it. So it was a team effort.” Monty beamed.

“I should probably get out of here before she wakes up. I just wanted to make sure that it worked and that she didn’t die.”

“Your tent later?” asked Octavia.

“Of course.” Raven smiled, kissed Octavia, and left the tent.

As if on cue, Clarke groaned and rolled over. Monty jumped.

“Sleeping Beauty lives! How are you feeling Clarke?”

“Like crap.”

“Could you be a little more specific? And Monty?”

“Yeah?”

“Go get your Big Book of Flowers.” Monty scowled at the name for his medical guidebook, but went to get it anyway. Octavia turned back to Clarke.

“Specifics,” she said.

“I have a headache, my chest hurts, and I’m really hot.”

“Okay. What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Making it to camp.”

“Beautiful. What happened before then?”

“I was hunting and I stepped on this pinecone that gave off a ton of bright red pollen.”

“You get that Monty?”

“Yup. Clark did you see what the pinecone looked like? Or what area of the forest you found it in?”

“Uhhhhhh, it was a greenish yellow color.”

“Got anything Monty?”

“Uhhhhhh… Got it! Oh shit.”

“What is it Monty?” asked Clarke, sitting up.

“It’s kind of awkward for me to say.”

“Awkward?” asked Clarke.

“Give me the Big Book of Flowers Monty,” said Octavia. He did. Octavia scanned the page before she looked at Monty. “Leave,” she said.

“But–”

“Leave Monty,” said Octavia in voice that was laced with steel. For a moment she sounded like her brother. Monty left, grumbling.

“What is it Octavia?” There was no fear in Clarke’s voice. Just determination.

“You breathed in what the Grounders call dracoque fornicant sedula mortiferum.”

“What does that mean?”

“It’s Latin. How they learned Latin is beyond me, but it’s Latin for deadly sex pollen. Which doesn’t sound scary at all, but apparently it can do some major damage. According to the description, anyone who breathes it in dies within twelve hours. The pollen over excites the nervous and cardiovascular system. You’ll heart will beat in overdrive due to an overabundance of serotonin and dopamine until it gives out. The only way to counteract it is to, well, orgasm.”

Clarke slumped back onto the pallet she was laying on.

“Okay, then get out.”

“What?”

“Get out Octavia, and let me take care of this problem myself.”

“Sorry Clarke. It doesn’t work that way.”

“What do you mean? I can make myself orgasm.”

“I’m sure you can. But if the Big Book of Flowers and the Grounders are too be believed than doing it yourself won’t work. You have to get someone else to do it.”

“Fine,” she said. She stood up and started to walk out of the tent.

“Where are you going?”

“To get someone to take care of this problem.” She walked out of the tent. Octavia grabbed the walkie from the table next to her.

“Monty?”

“Yeah?”

“Follow her. Tell me where she ends up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“I hope this works.”

“Me too.”

*~*

Clarke stalked through the camp, a cool and confident look on her face while she panicked on the inside.

_“What if this doesn’t work?”_ she thought. _“What if he turns you away? Surely, after I explain what’s happening he’ll understand. He doesn’t want me to die. I know he doesn’t. I hope he doesn’t. He’ll help me. He has too. I know that things have been weird between us lately but he’ll do it. How will I deal with the feelings if he does fix this? Or if he doesn’t? Even if he doesn’t care about me, he cares about everyone else. And we make a good team. We’re good leaders. He won’t do it for me. He’ll do it for everyone else.”_

She pushed his tent flap open and froze. He was in the middle of a meeting, huddled with the heads of border patrol, discussing something that seemed to be important. Jasper looked up first.

“Clarke!” he shouted. He left the table and gave her a hug. With her face buried in Jasper’s shoulder she didn’t see the look of utter relief that washed over Bellamy’s face. Clarke disentangled herself from Jasper and laughed.

“Hey Jasper,” she said with a smile. She looked at Bellamy and shot him the look that said they needed to talk, privately.

“Everyone out,” Bellamy said. “She and I have some important things to discuss, that we were supposed to talk about before she went and passed out on us. We’ll reconvene tonight.” Everyone nodded and filed out. Jasper gave Monty a nod as he walked away from Bellamy’s tent.

“Hey Octavia,” Monty said into the walkie.

“Yeah?” asked Octavia, sounding like she was holding her breath.

“She’s with Bellamy.”

“Yes! Good work guys. Everyone give them some space. They’ll need it.”

Bellamy shut the tent flaps and tied them closed. He took a deep breath before turning to face Clarke.

“Glad you’re up Princess. The people were worried. They need you better.” He was proud that he said they and not I.

“I’m not better Bellamy.”

The icy fear that Bellamy felt when he heard that she had collapsed returned in full force. Struggling to keep his voice even, he spoke.

“What do you mean you’re not better?”

“Apparently I inhaled a type of pollen that will kill you if you don’t have sex with someone within twelve hours.”

Bellamy let out a harsh laugh. Most of his fear was replaced with self-depreciating sadness. He didn’t know why Clarke was telling him this. It was obvious she wasn’t asking him. The idea that the woman he loved wanted to have sex with him, wanted him to make her better, was far too much to hope for. He turned away from her.

“Man this planet is fucked up.”

“I know.” She waited for a beat. “Bellamy?”

“What,” he spat.

“Did you hear the part about me dying if I don’t have sex?”

“Yes I did. And I don’t know why you’re telling me.”

“Because I want it to be you.” Bellamy froze, not daring to believe what he had heard. Mistaking his silence for rejection, Clarke stumbled on. “If you don’t want to, I understand. I just couldn’t think of anyone else and I thought that you would do it to help everyone because you said that we make a good team and I thought that meant that you wouldn’t want me to die and… this was a stupid idea. I’m sorry.” She turned to leave when Bellamy finally moved. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She was flush against him, looking up at him, her eyes blown wide.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispered. She nodded and he lowered his head to kiss her. The touch of their lips sent electric shocks through Clarke, whether it was the pollen or her body responding, she wasn’t sure. She wrapped her arms around Bellamy’s neck and pulled him closer. He reacted, and the kiss morphed from a light touch to a hungry desire for more. Neither could remember exactly how it happened, one moment they were kissing, the next they both had their shirts off, Clarke wasn’t wearing any pants or underwear, laying on Bellamy’s bed, and Bellamy was grinning at her.

“Keep it down Princess,” he said. “We don’t want the whole camp to know what we’re up to.” With a wink he dipped his head between her thighs, licking her folds and her clit. Clarke almost cried out, but managed to clamp her mouth closed before she did. Bellamy kept licking and sucking, driving Clarke crazy. She tried to grab the sheets on Bellamy’s bed, only to find that there were none. Instead she buried her fingers in his hair, yanking his head whenever he did something right. He stopped and Clarke groaned.

“Bellamy,” she said.

“Yes Princess?”

“Keep going or I’ll kill you.”

“Yes Your Highness.” He resumed sucking on her clit, and slowly put two fingers in Clarke’s slick folds. Listening to her breath catch, he began pumping her slowly, crooking his fingers so that he could give her the most pleasure. He added a third finger and started pumping faster. Clarke bucked her hips up with every stroke. Her breathing became more and more uneven and her hands tightened in his hair.

“Bellamy, oh god Bellamy. I’m gonna come.” He removed his fingers from her and she whimpered.

“Don’t worry sweetie, I told you I would take care of you.” He licked her folds and sucked her clit, desperately wanting to know what she tasted like. Clarke felt her orgasm build up inside her, coiling tighter and tighter in her belly until it coiled too tight and snapped. A white-hot bolt of pleasure went through her as she came. She stuffed her fist in her mouth to cover her cries. Bellamy moved from inside her thighs and smiled. He kissed her again, swallowing the last of her moans. Clarke lay on his mattress, boneless and smiling. He got up and started to collect their clothes, hoping that Clarke didn’t notice the erection straining against his suddenly too tight pants.

“Bellamy what are you doing?” she asked, sitting up. He cleared his throat before responding.

“Just thought you would want some space Princess.”

“Turn around Bellamy. Do not run away from me.”

“Damn,” he whispered. He turned to face her. Her eyes widened when she saw the bulge in his pants. He bit his lip, hoping that she would let him go and take care of this himself.

“Come here,” she said. He walked back to where she was sitting. “Take your clothes off.”

“Excuse me?” He cocked an eyebrow at her. “You are not the one in charge here.”

“Take them off.”

“Why should I?”

“So I can take care of you,” she said, her voice low and sultry. Bellamy was suddenly having a hard time breathing. Swallowing past the lump in his throat, he took the rest of his clothes off. “Lay on the mattress.” She scooted over so that he could. As he lay down, Clarke got up. He was stiff on the bed, his arms to his side and his eyes straight ahead. The mattress dipped as Clarke straddled him, her bra off. “You’re so tense Bellamy. Relax, let me take care of you.”

He stayed stiff and Clarke rolled her eyes. She kissed him for a moment before moving her lips to his neck. She sucked at his pulse and started kissing down his muscular arm. It was hard for Bellamy to let someone else be in control when he could be. So many of the terrible things that had happened in his life ( _his father dying when he was young, his mother being floated for having Octavia, that despicable Guardsman assaulting and taking advantage of his mother, all of the deaths that had happened in the camp_ ), had happened because he wasn’t in control of the situation. But under Clarke’s ministrations he felt himself relax. There was something freeing about trusting a person enough to give them control in a situation like this. She had kissed up and down both of his arms, returned to his mouth for a too short second, and began kissing down his chest. His breathing became heavier and heavier as Clarke went closer to his cock. Looking up at him, Clarke winked, and licked a warm, wet stripe on the underside of his dick. A strangled groan escaped his lips when she took his head into her mouth. She sucked for a few seconds, swallowing the pre-cum, before releasing him with an obscene _pop_.

“Clarke,” he said gritted teeth.

“Shhhhh. We don’t want the whole camp to know what we’re up to, do we?” she said, a devilish smile on her face. Hearing his words said back to him brought back the noises that Clarke made when he had been eating her out. Her taste was still on the back of his tongue and he growled. With a wink, Clarke sank down on to him, taking him in slowly, inch by inch. Once he was completely inside her, she stopped for a split-second, adjusting, before she started moving. Bellamy almost blacked out when she did. She rolled her hips on top of him, closed her eyes, and touched herself. Looking up at her, Bellamy felt a rush of something that he stuffed away, to think about at a later date. She picked up speed, and bent down to kiss him.

“Clarke,” he said in a strangled voice after she straightened up.

“It’s okay Bellamy. I got you,” she said, opening her eyes. He sat up, wrapped his arms around her middle, and she tilted her head down to kiss him again. “Let go Bellamy. I’m right here. I’ll catch you.” Bellamy couldn’t say that that’s what he was afraid of. He hadn’t let someone into his life in such a long time, and Clarke wormed herself in without him noticing until it was too late. He was afraid of falling, even though he knew that he was already gone. He closed his eyes and kissed her with fervor. She kept rolling her hips until she clenched around him, coming for the second time. “Bellamy,” she breathed.

It was like the way she said his name flipped a switch in his brain. He let go of the fear of falling, the fear of rejection, the fear of isolation, and he opened his walls and let her in fully. He came, groaning into her mouth, and the whole world went white. When he came back to his senses, Clarke was lying next to him, smiling.

“I love you,” he said. He froze, his eyes flying open and his body tensing once he realized what he had said. Clarke laughed.

“Good, because I love you too.” Bellamy stared at her.

“You do?”

“Yes you fool, of course I do. That’s why I came directly to you once I realized what had happened to me. Now stop worrying and cuddle with me.” Clarke pulled the blanket’s up from the end of Bellamy’s bed and curled around him. He turned on his side and Clarke wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him closer. She kissed the back of his neck and fell asleep. The warmth of her body around his, the post orgasm exhaustion, and the sound of Clarke’s steady breathing all pulled Bellamy into the best sleep he had in ages.

Once both of them were asleep, Jasper peeked his head into Bellamy’s tent. With a smile he walked back to Raven’s tent. He pushed the flaps open to find Raven and Octavia kissing on Raven’s bed.

“Whoa!” he shouted. “I did _not_ need to see that.” Raven and Octavia parted with a laugh.

“I take it that you’re here to report good news?” said Octavia.

“Yup, they’re both sleeping and they _finally_ told each other that they were in love.”

“Good,” said Raven. “Maybe we can get some work done around here now.”

“I doubt it,” said Jasper. “Now all they’ll want to do is be all coupley and gross.”

“Go away Jasper,” said Octavia. He left. “My girlfriend is a genius.” Raven laughed.

“Damn right she is.” They resumed kissing, content in the knowledge that they had found love and that the people closest to them had as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of everyone in camp being sick and tired of all the unresolved Bellarke, thus the trick that Jasper, Monty, Octavia, and Raven came up with. Also Bellamy will tell Clarke that he's in love with her before she tells him. That might not be a fact, but it should be. Please leave kudos/comment/subscribe/tell your friends if you liked this story. It makes my day. :D


End file.
